


Snow Ball Fight

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: Owen hates the cold.





	Snow Ball Fight

Owen stood in the snow, shoulders tense in his leather jacket, trying to keep warm. They drove all the way out to the bloody countryside *again* to scoop up whatever had been causing the freak snow storms. Now Tosh couldn't locate whatever it was and he was freezing his fucking arse off.

Owen turned as he spoke. "Can we please just hurry this the fuck up so we can go home? I've got a nice warm flat to go home to and-" Whatever else he planned to say had been cut off by the splat of the wet, icy snowball that hit him in the face. He wiped the coldness off his face and glared at the other members of the team. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Which of you was it?"

Toshiko looked up from her laptop, confusion on her face. "What's wrong, Owen?"

"Someone just hit me in the face with a fucking snowball, that's what's wrong, Tosh." He turned to Gwen and Ianto, who had been cozily chatting about something, but now watched him with interest. "Well?"

"Well, what Owen?" Ianto looked the picture of innocence and so did Gwen. "Did you need something? I've got a thermos of coffee in the SUV, if you'd like."

Owen practically growled. "No, I do not need any fucking coffee, Tea Boy." Actually, he felt so cold, coffee sounded wonderful, but he wasn't about to admit that to the Tea Boy. "What I need is to know who threw that snowball at me."

Gwen gave him one of her looks. "It wasn't either of us, Owen. We wouldn't be throwing snow around Tosh's equipment."

Owen didn't believe her. He felt sure the snowball had come from Gwen. He opened his mouth to say so and another one hit him, this time on the side of his head. Gwen giggled. Owen turned slowly, murder in his eyes.

Jack stood a few meters away, huge grin on his face, slowly packing down another snowball. "You really should be more aware of your surroundings, Owen," he said with a laugh.

"Harkness, you son of a-" Another snowball, this one from Ianto's direction. "Stop it!" A fourth, from Gwen this time. "I said, stop it! Stop throwing fucking snow at me." Owen's attempts to keep his voice from sounding like that of a petulant child failed and he pouted just a little.

"Come on, Owen! Fight back already," Jack cajoled. "Haven't you ever had a snowball fight before?"

"God, Jack. A snowball fight?" Owen put his hands on his hips. "Why does every field trip to the country turn us into eight-year-olds?" He looked pointedly at Gwen.

She grinned back at him and threw another snowball at him. This time he dodged it, while bending to scoop up some snow.

When he threw it at Gwen, Jack whooped. "That's the spirit!"

Toshiko jumped up with her laptop, squealed. "I'll just finish this in the SUV before you all ruin another laptop." She ran for the vehicle and had just set the computer down when Ianto grabbed the back of her ski jacket and shoved a handful of snow under her collar.

Toshiko shrieked and spun around. "Ianto! Why you-" she began, but the rest of her words had been cut off by a handful of snow from Gwen to Tosh's face. Owen laughed at the look on Tosh's face, but his laughter quickly died when she turned on him. With a primal yell, she took off after him, chasing him across the open field.

"What're you doing, Tosh? Ianto put the snow in your coat." Owen shouted as he ran, veering off towards Jack. He hoped their leader would distract Tosh from whatever devious ideas her genius mind had devised.

"But you laughed." She kept coming. Owen ducked behind Jack, who held up his hands and tried to step away.

"Whoa, whoa, don't use me as a shield, Owen." Jack turned, but Owen had a hold of the shoulders of Jack's coat and turned with him.

Toshiko leaped at Owen, trying to tackle him. Owen jumped aside. He lost his balance and fell back, taking Jack to the ground with him. Toshiko couldn't stop her forward movement and landed on top of the men.

Owen could hear laughter and looked up from the tangle of limbs he was currently embroiled in. Gwen and Ianto had practically doubled over with the force of their laughter.

"Let's get 'em," Jack whispered in his ear. He had one arm around Toshiko, who was breathing hard. "Tosh and I'll take Ianto, you get Gwen."

Owen nodded. The three of them got to their feet, shared one last look and darted towards their teammates. Gwen dashed away from Ianto, past the SUV and into the field on the other side of the road. Ianto ran in the other direction, but Owen ran past him and after Gwen.

"You're so dead, Cooper," he growled as he quickly caught up to her. His arms went around her waist as he tackled her to the ground. They fell with a soft "oomph," Gwen still laughing. Owen grabbed some snow and shoved it into the open neck of her jacket.

"Owen! No!" Gwen wriggled about, trying to free herself from his hold. Owen didn't notice the handful of snow she scooped up until she dropped it on the top of his head. He laughed and shook the snow off his head. Owen looked at Gwen, laying beneath him in the snow, her cheeks flushed red from the cold and the exertion of the snowball fight. Her eyes flashed warning at him, but he ignored her and ducked his head down to kiss her.

A loud alarm pierced the quiet winter afternoon. Owen heard Jack calling for them and he jumped to his feet. He held out a hand to help Gwen up. "Tosh's computer must have found something."

She nodded and tucked her arm in his. They walked back to the SUV where Jack, Tosh and Ianto waited. All of them looked disheveled and flushed.

"The device's been located. Let's go," Jack called as they approached. Owen nodded and let go of Gwen. Tosh and Ianto had already climbed into the SUV. As soon as Jack turned his back to get in, Owen scooped up a handful of snow, quickly packed it down and launched it with amazing accuracy at the back of Jack's head. Jack yelped when the snowball hit him. Owen laughed and scrambled into the SUV.

"Hurry up, Jack. We've got to go," he called with a laugh to Jack, who was brushing snow out of his hair. The girls giggled.

Jack shot a look at Owen when he climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Owen smirked. "Come on, Jack. I'm just fighting back. It's a snowball fight, you know."


End file.
